


Unexpected Affection from the one I hate

by Poni_ActPoni



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, SO, Sad, Save Me, Sibling Incest, This is a crack fic, Yeahhh, btw its kinda based on the bad bros ep bc its my fave ep and the have a VERY shippy moment, but - Freeform, chill they're robots, classic characters btw, i don't support incest i only ship anime brothers lamo, i guess, i think lmao, im sorry but this is sin tho, im very sorry megaman fans, incest is bad in real life tho so, its also kind of based off the animated series, its kinda sad i guess, its ooc, rip myself, sad end, sorry - Freeform, they are robots so..., they're brothers, well yeah is sad, why, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poni_ActPoni/pseuds/Poni_ActPoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know you could join us." His brother said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based off the episode 'bad bros' from the animated series, i'm re watching it as i write this.<br/>megama/rockman dose not belong to me.<br/>sadly. rip. Not beta read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Affection from the one I hate

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

The two bots chose to fight it out with fists, hit after hit. The big capsule of acid fell over as they fought, the blue bot let out a surprised yelp and jumped on to a broken chain rope, the red bot had did the same and jumped to a broken chain. The two let go of the chains and fell onto small platforms, the both jumped platform to platform getting closer and closer. The two bots started fighting, the red bot jumped on top of him punching his face and hitting him on the head. The two slightly fell off the edge, the elder bot pressed his hands the the corners of the platform glaring at his brother "I wish you'd never been constructed!" he hissed loudly at the blue bomber. "I hope  ** _you_** __get melted into a waffle iron!" growled the blue bot. Mega started pulling them back up, letting out a annoyed grunt he got both of them back up "I could have been meltedman. Getting sentimental, Brother?" asked Proto , smirking slightly. "I owed you for telling me about the scrambler chip, now we're even." He said looking the his older brother. They looked at each-other for a few moments." **You know you can join us.** " The red bot looked at him with a blank stare, "Why would I ever turn my back on Dr.Light,Roll and rush? I'd never join you, even if it was to save my life!" Mega glared "Why do you fight me, Brother? Just join me." Proto said "I know we never talked,but its stupid. I never want to fight you, Rock." He said "I never did, but wily programmed me to fight you and anyone that stands in the way." He said looking down at him "Then fight the programming! Join me!" Mega said "I wasn't built for good, even if I truly tried, i'd fail" He said looking up he saw wily's helicopter. Blues bent down, and kissed Rock on his titanium lips. the blue bot was confused and his circuits fired slightly. "Wh-" Before the blue bomber could speak, His brother smile " Until next time,bro." He said looking down and mega with a smirk jumping up heading to the helicopter. "Yeah..Until next time. _Bro_." 

  


There never was going to be one.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
